The Secret Purge
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: "He estado en la oscuridad desde que nos conocimos". A raíz de su convivencia, Sheldon conoce un lado oculto de Amy. El peligro, el autoengaño, mentes a punto de perderse y secretos enfermizos saldrán a la luz para él. ¿Podrá ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a su novia del abismo? -Advertencia: presencia de trastornos-.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Purge**

 **.**

" _ **You hold me down in the best way**_

 _ **No quarter from these chains that I've**_

 _ **Slept on my heart for a feeling**_

 _ **Why can't I let my demons out?".**_

 **o**

Podía decir que estaba en un momento alto de su vida. Su relación sentimental estaba nuevamente en marcha, más fuerte que nunca, y experimentando la convivencia. Su trabajo era tan productivo como siempre. Sus amistades seguían fuertes y su círculo social era sólido.

Podía decir que tenía todo lo que deseaba en la vida. Podía decir que era feliz.

Podía decirlo, expresarlo, y fingirlo con sonrisas, mas no lo sentía. Aunque su vida había mejorado en muchos aspectos, aunque estaba enamorada, aunque ya no estaba sola, aún debía soportar la presencia de una sombra aplastante en todo momento.

 _La sombra de un secreto._

Los secretos eran cosas curiosas, se escondían en el interior del sujeto portador para expandirse como un virus y tomar completo control de la persona, la carcomía desde el centro hacia afuera, destrozando lo máximo posible. Ella aprendió, con el tiempo, a dejar libre su secreto en pequeñas dosis; como un adicto a la heroína que intenta sobrevivir un día completo sin una nueva aguja penetrando sus venas.

Sin embargo, desde que vivía con Sheldon no había tenido la oportunidad de dejar correr libres a sus impulsos. Y estaba empezando a sufrir lo que podría considerarse como un fuerte síndrome de abstinencia. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba volver a desatar esa parte autodestructiva y enfermiza que vivió dentro suyo durante mucho tiempo.

De hecho, vivió dentro de ella desde que era una niña… recuerda su niñez, cuando sentía como anciana. Solía jugar a ser una huésped indeseada dentro de su casa, caminando con cuidado de no romper nada, contando sus pasos y parpadeando con recaudo. No fue una niña feliz. "Padre ocupado, madre creyente" podría ser la frase que representara perfectamente a su familia.

Y su madre era una fuerte creyente de muchas cosas.

En la cultura general, en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas de comedia, las madres cumplen el papel de una amiga fiel. Mamá es el ser que posee todas las respuestas, reparten abrazos, besos y consejos como si fuesen exhalaciones de oxigeno. Incluso las madres que no son de cuentos, esas madres reales con ropa de gimnasia y cabello despeinado poseen el poder de hacer sentir queridos a sus retoños. El acto de amar y demostrar amor es lo que crea a una madre real.

Sin embargo, hay mujeres incapaces de amar, suponía Amy. Su madre había sido una de esas, más allá del Armario del pecado, los discursos interminables o las constantes muestras de decepción, hubo algo más. Su recuerdo más antiguo lo demostraba: Como en una película de terror, veía su reflejo en un gran espejo. Sus píes estaban de puntillas sobre un pequeño banco, y detrás de su figura, veía el rostro adusto de su madre. "Las niñas deben ser gráciles, Amelia" decía, para luego pellizcar con sus largos dedos la carne blanda y tierna de sus brazos llenos. "Las niñas deben ser delgadas, Amelia" volvía a decir, algo más fuerte esta vez, mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello con violencia. "Las niñas deben ser hermosas, Amelia".

Su recuerdo más antiguo: la maldita voz de su madre marcando su destino, regalándole un vistazo a su futuro enfermo.

 _La sombra de una enfermedad._

La soledad de cada persona. No ser objeto de las miradas. Mirar en vez de ser mirada. Eran fantasmas que la perseguían constantemente. Se resignó a ser la última mujer, el final de un degradé bello, alguien mustio, algo que no merecía recibir dos miradas seguidas. Era reconocida por su mente e ignorada por su imagen; y exteriormente, estaba bien con eso.

Pero en el exterior, los humanos pueden estar bien con muchas cosas, mientras, dentro, miles de tornados y tormentas eléctricas se desatan en la batalla épica de cada noche solitaria. Todos poseen un trozo de superficialidad oculto en el interior, y Amy abrazó el suyo.

La primera vez, supo que era incorrecto; pero lo incorrecto jamás se sintió tan bien. Fue una manera de vaciar su cuerpo y su mente, eliminar estrés, una pequeña compulsión inofensiva que no dejaría consecuencias mayores: Las personas rotas suelen mentirse con demasiada facilidad.

Estaba perdiendo algo a través los dedos: su vida, se aferraba a su vida con las yemas de sus dedos, con las puntas de sus uñas. Sólo un centímetro se mantenía en contacto con su piel, el centímetro que desaparecía cada día en la fría loza del retrete. Era sólo un centímetro, y es frágil, es diminuto, y era todo lo que tenía. Sin embargo, no paraba de desecharlo adrede. Cada vómito era un pequeño suicidio silencioso que la ayudaba a mantenerse viva. Y aún no entendía cómo demonios eso podía ser posible.

A veces, en las noches donde una copa de vino tinto era su única compañía, deseaba que llegue ese intrépido héroe novelesco que cure sus males a base de amor; Se le había caído el cielo de tanto esperarlo, y cuando llegó, no fue el caballero de reluciente armadura que la salvaría de las garras de un mal peligroso. Y eso resultó mucho mejor. Ella era una mujer fuerte, no una damisela en apuros. Sobreviviría, con o sin amor. De hecho, ¿existía realmente ese "mal"?

Como neurobióloga, aceptaba que tenía un problema. Como humano, transformó el problema en un secreto, lo humanizó, lo escondió en el lugar más recóndito de su ser y lo protegió con su vida.

Y el secreto subsistió, creció, y se fortaleció.

La gente era una masa gris y ciega, la gente no sospechaba. Los amigos no sospechaban, preguntaban, o veían más allá. Y eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba para llevar su estilo de vida de un modo tranquilo e ininterrumpido: absoluto desinterés. Y, de todas formas, nunca mintió acerca de su alimentación, sólo ocultaba información que no tenía porqué ser de conocimiento público.

Sin embargo, cualquier hábito placentero se puede transformar en una adicción, como comer chocolate, como no comerlo. Como comerlo y luego deshacerse de él. Y al convivir con Sheldon, su adicción debió cesar. Vivir con él la estaba volviendo loca en más de un sentido. Existía esa contradicción estúpida: el odiar la soledad y extrañarla, el sentirse protegida y asfixiada al mismo tiempo.

Tenía una rutina secreta que seguía todos los días desde que vivía con Sheldon, algo que la ayudaba a soportar su síndrome de abstinencia secreto: iría a la universidad, donde se sentaría recta, quemaría sus pestañas y cumpliría órdenes. Escucharía los murmullos que se escabullen por su cabeza por la noche, llamándola fea y gorda y estúpida y puta y lo peor de todo, "una decepción". Se moriría de hambre disimuladamente y bebería una copa de vino tinto, porque necesita un anestésico y eso funcionaba. Durante un rato. Pero entonces el anestésico se convertiría en un veneno y para entonces ya sería demasiado tarde porque ya estaría colocada, metafóricamente, hasta el alma. Entonces Sheldon le permitiría abrazarlo por la noche, y esperaría sentirse algo mejor.

Pero sólo sentiría un fantasma temblando al ras de su piel.

El amor no sirvió para arreglarla. Sheldon no la anhelaba. No había ganas de ella en su mirada. No ser deseada por la persona amada dolía más que sus nudillos y su garganta, dolía más que las palabras de su madre y el odio.

¿Podía culparlo por no sentir atracción física hacia ella cuando su cuerpo era un desastre? Necesitaba arreglarlo, y lo hacía de la peor forma.

Por eso, cuando Sheldon se marchó por una tarde entera, cuando su estómago se retorció de hambre hasta el punto doloroso y su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación ante la perspectiva de comida, decidió volver a romperse.

Era su día ideal: un refrigerador lleno, un novio ausente, y un sentimiento hueco que rogaba a gritos ser llenado.

Era la noche de la purga, era una convulsión.

 **o**

La cocina era un desastre cuando entró. Cajas de pizzas desparramadas por el suelo, manzanas a medio comer y helado derritiéndose.

Un acceso de pánico lo inmovilizó. Quizás Amy fue atacada por rufianes que, después de robar todas sus posesiones y secuestrarla, se dieron un banquete con todos sus alimentos... la hilera interminable de teorías exageradas acabó por un sonido apagado, procedente del baño. Frunció el ceño, con un gesto de asco al ver el desastre otra vez, caminó hacia la puerta del baño.

Esta vez lo escuchó mucho más claro: el inconfundible sonido de vómitos. La puerta entreabierta le regaló la grotesca imagen de su novia de cuclillas frente al retrete, con dos dedos introducidos dentro de su boca y el rostro rojo marcado por el esfuerzo.

Las náuseas lo invadieron por más de un motivo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Amy?

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Me gusta escribir drama, lo disfruto bastante. De este tema en específico, he intentado escribir en demasiadas ocasiones, nunca nada se sintió lo suficientemente real ni fuerte; y creo que aún no pude plasmar todo lo que quería ni el suficiente sufrimiento o crudeza que un tema así amerita.**

 **Esto será de cinco capítulos donde exploraré esta enfermedad, y como una persona tan peculiar como Sheldon intentará ayudar a Amy; una Amy demasiado engañada y perdida.**

… **¿críticas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

" _ **Little girl, little girl**_

 _ **Why are you crying?**_

 _ **Inside your restless soul your heart is dying**_

 _ **Little one, little one**_

 _ **Your soul is purging**_

 _ **Of love and razor blades**_

 _ **Your blood is surging".**_

 **o**

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, Amy?_

 **. . .**

Dicen que cuando las personas se encuentran al filo de la muerte, cada detalle de sus vidas pasa frente a sus ojos como imágenes fugaces. Como fotografías incendiándose en el viento, justo antes de que el sujeto se estrelle contra el suelo, se llene de agua, o una bala le perfore el cráneo.

Ahora era consiente de que no sólo los moribundos eran capaces de experimentarlo.

La voz de Sheldon la perturbó de un modo tan potente que sospechó que así moriría: con dos dedos en su garganta y revelando un secreto que la avergonzaba y la aterraba por partes iguales. Ahora sabía que no había salida.

Era tarde. Tan tarde. Había llegado tan lejos todas esas semanas; había sido una sombra. Cuidadosa, recatada, inteligente. Pero ahora todo se había ido al diablo, y los papeles continuaban volando mientras se incineraban frente a sus ojos y la pregunta de Sheldon terminaba de formularse.

Impulsada por el deseo de esquivar la verdad, se incorporó sobre sus piernas débiles, ignorando la mirada de su novio a toda costa. Estaba acorralada; pero lucharía. Bajó la tapa del retrete e intentó lavarse las manos, tirando un montón de toallas en el proceso: sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Un llanto de terror se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Sintió un peso sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que el agua hacía contacto con sus dedos maltratados: había un pequeño rastro de sangre allí. El silencio pesaba tanto como la implosión de una estrella, y la mano en su hombro parecía hablar por sí misma.

—Estoy esperando, Amy.

Su voz otra vez. Baja y calma. Esa voz que contenía un sentimiento de pánico indescriptible. Y miedo.

Ambos le tenían miedo a la verdad.

Volviendo a la zona práctica y rogando por que sus miembros no temblaran, Amy se secó las manos rápidamente y giró para enfrentarse a su novio. Los grandes ojos azules de Sheldon parecían los de un niño que pierde la última inocencia.

—¡Sheldon! —exclamó, intentando sonar indignada— ¿porqué entraste? —la voz de Amy subió, mientras sacudía sus hombros y salía del baño, dirigiéndose a la sala y asombrándose por el desorden que reinaba en ésta: había perdido el control, otra vez. Decidida a dejar caer el tema como si no fuese nada impactante, comenzó a limpiar el desastre de alimentos que se desparramaban por la mesa de la cocina, intentando contener un gesto de asco.

Para esa instancia, Sheldon estaba a punto de estallar. Podía ser ingenuo en más aspectos que los que se atrevería a aceptar. Podía ser inocente, no entender el sarcasmo o la ironía. A veces, podía elegir no comprender cosas que no le interesaban, o no ser consciente del doble sentido que podrían tener algunas frases o situaciones.

Claro, pero no era estúpido; era un genio. Y, francamente, no necesitaba tener un coeficiente intelectual elevado para saber qué era lo que había visto en el baño.

Su cerebro era un flujo irrefrenable de información sobre todo tipo de temas. La medicina no era un excepción.

Que su novia se haya provocado el vómito después de haber arrasado con toda la comida que había en el apartamento, sólo podía significar una cosa. Lo entendía. Egoístamente, deseó no comprenderlo; pero era demasiado tarde y amaba lo suficiente a Amy como para ignorar la verdad.

Y la actitud de Amy sólo confirmó lo obvio. Sus manos temblorosas, su cabello despeinado y sus gestos rápidos.

Esos ojos verdes inyectados en sangre que lo veían de reojo y sus piernas moviéndose rápidamente por toda la sala, limpiando las pruebas de un crimen que ya había sido resuelto.

Se sintió sobrecargado de información... no: de emociones. A menudo, elegía guardar sus sentimientos y sólo los sacaba, de vez en cuando, para Amy. Llevaba una vida equilibrada, y el mundo emocional era desordenado y caótico: demasiado para él. Ahora, estaba abrumado. Ira, miedo, desesperación y una pequeña porción de culpa se entremezclaban en su interior y no podía manejarlas.

Sintió el latido frenético de su corazón contra su pecho, sus inhalaciones cortas, sus náuseas. El pánico lo invadió. Y su mente sobrecargada tuvo lugar para un insulto: débil.

Se sentó en el sofá, de no hacerlo terminaría desmayado en el suelo.

 _Amy... no._

Miró a su novia sin verla realmente. La sombra de Amy se movía por la cocina con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Necesitaba ponerle fin a esto; o necesitaba afrontarlo.

O sólo necesitaba oír su voz diciéndole que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla.

Pero Amy, su dulce y amable Amy, incluso en los momentos donde ella sufría, lo rescataba de perderse en el intricado mundo de los sentimientos. Ella sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y se la tendió. Su cara estaba compuesta otra vez en el rostro "Amy serio".

—Respira, Sheldon —ordenó suavemente, sentándose junto a él y dándole una palmada en la rodilla—... ¿quieres ver Star Wars? —sugirió, encendiendo el televisor y poniéndolo a volumen máximo, convencida de que el peligro había pasado.

Pero Sheldon no quería ver Star Wars. La sola sugerencia de dejar en el olvido lo que acababa de ver hizo que su sangre hirviera.

—No Amy, no quiero ver Star Wars —con un movimiento rápido, le arrebató el control remoto y apagó el televisor. El apartamento volvió a quedar en un silencio interrumpido por las fuertes respiraciones de Amy—... quiero que me digas qué pasó aquí.

Amy levantó los ojos. Sus pestañas estaban a punto de desbordar, su mirada rogaba que lo dejara pasar.

—Sólo olvídalo, Sheldon —suspiró, tragándose las lágrimas y pretendiendo levantarse del sofá.

Una mano cerrada en su brazo la detuvo. El agarre firme de Sheldon la sorprendió, al igual que su rostro serio. Los ojos azules de su novio la veían con un nuevo sentimiento descubierto, un sentimiento tan poderoso que le provocaba temor. Sheldon se incorporó en toda su altura.

—¿Que lo olvide? —preguntó, su determinación de hierro fue interrumpida por un tic rápido arrugando su ojo— ¿Quieres que olvide la comida en el suelo y las arcadas que salían de tu boca? —Sheldon sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, soltando a Amy y paseándose como un león enjaulado—. Jamás podré olvidarlo Amy; no sólo porque mi cerebro no puede hacerlo... nunca puedo olvidar nada que tenga que ver contigo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —a esta altura, el volumen de su voz aumentó a gritos. Gritos que goteaban desesperación.

—No me meto con tus peculiaridades, Sheldon. No te metas con las mías —replicó Amy infantilmente.

Y el infierno se desató.

—¡Entonces lo admites! —exclamó Sheldon, dando un paso más cerca de ella a medida que Amy se ocupaba nuevamente en el aseo—. Eso no es una peculiaridad, Amy. Es algo que daña tu salud. Como bióloga, deberías saberlo —añadió, esta vez más suavemente.

Amy reaccionó como si le hubiera dado un bofetada.

Él no lo sabía. Él jamás podría saberlo, ni entenderlo. Jamás estaría en sus zapatos. Pero aún así se sentía lo suficientemente informado como para juzgar su salud. Esto no tenía nada que ver con la salud; era una forma diferente de hacer las cosas. De resolver problemas. De sentirse poderosa de su cuerpo y su vida.

—Eres un hipócrita —estalló Amy, injustamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Preocuparme por tu conducta inaceptable me vuelve un hipócrita? —Sheldon sintió que su pecho se tensaba nuevamente. Apretó los puños.

—¡No puedes llegar y ver algo que no te gusta; y pretender, de repente, cambiar todo mi estilo de vida! —Amy comenzó a sentir su propio enojo tomando control de sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta de la revelación que acababa de hacer—. Sigo tus reglas, Sheldon. Comprendo tus problemas con el cierre, tus compulsiones obsesivas... lo acepto porque es lo que eres tú. Es parte de ti; y esto es parte de mí —terminó, intentando sonar racional.

Sheldon se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Su rostro pasaba de rojo a blanco y sus labios se secaron. No podía reconocer a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

— _Estilo de vida_ —repitió, en un susurro. Al levantar los ojos, notó por primera vez las lágrimas que afloraban de ellos—. ¿Hace cuánto haces esto, Amy?

Era la pregunta decisiva. Su mente no tenía tiempo para procesar la avalancha de información que lo había sepultado. Sólo sabía que al cruzar la puerta, algo había salido a la luz para siempre.

Algo que estaba roto en Amy. Algo que no entendía y de lo que sabía prácticamente nada.

—Años.

 _Años_.

—Estás enferma en más de un sentido, Amy —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

¿Realmente había sido tan ciego? ¿Realmente el peso de su gigante cabeza había eclipsado el sufrimiento de su novia? Años. ¿Cuántos? Eran miles de días, horas incontables... noches infinitas que encontraron a Amy con la cabeza hundida en el retrete.

Y él jamás lo supo.

Amy se llevó una mano a la boca. Quiso hablar, pero sus piernas perdieron fuerzas y las secuelas de su actividad anterior se mostraron en todo su esplendor. Sintió los brazos de Sheldon alrededor de su cintura antes de que el mundo se volviera negro.

 **o**

Deseaba dormir y no despertar, pero no quería morirse. Quería comer como una persona normal come, pero necesitaba ver sus huesos o se odiaría aún más. Los huesos serían la marca de su autocontrol. Estiró la mano y la apoyó en su clavícula, un temblor la recorrió al sentir el frío de sus propios dedos. Sintió la mano de Sheldon sobre la suya. Otro intento de comunicación condenado al fracaso.

Se encontraban acostados en la cama. Con las luces apagadas y aún vestidos. Después de descompensarse, Sheldon la había dejado allí y simplemente esperó a que abriera los ojos. Amy tuvo ganas de llorar, en una noche, Sheldon le había demostrado más afecto que en todos sus años de relación; y sólo tuvo que considerarla loca para eso. Era irónico como las personas te querían cuando notaban tu fragilidad. Quizás sólo era lástima. Aún así, una pequeña voz enterrada bajo kilos de escarcha, le dijo que estaba siendo injusta: Sheldon la amaba... pero la escarcha estaba lejos de derretirse, y la voz era sólo un susurro aplastado bajo el peso de los gritos que nadaban a través de sus entrañas y se multiplicaban, dejando unos ecos diminutos y carbonizados que se instalaron para siempre en el interior de la cáscara de su cráneo.

—¿Porqué lo haces, Amy? —ahí estaba otra vez: esa fragilidad maldita consumiendo la voz de Sheldon. Odiaba saber que ella era la causa de eso.

¿Porqué lo hacía?

En cada época de la historia mundial, en cada cultura, en cada era, existieron estándares de belleza que las mujeres debían alcanzar. Pensaba en el maquillaje a base de plantas venenosas con el que las egipcias agrandaban sus ojos, pensaba en los corsés de la época victoriana; esos que deformaban las vértebras de las mujeres, como si fueran chicas de alambre. Pensaba en los píes pequeños y vendados de las niñas chinas... ella era sólo una mujer sufriendo en el siglo adecuado. Sin embargo, era mucho más profundo que el querer ser bella y delgada, era tener el poder, de rodillas en el baño ella era la ama de su destino. Un reina sangrando por la boca, por los dedos, y disfrutando de la suave y lenta aniquilación de su cuerpo. La sensación de su estomago vacío la transportaba a un trono hecho de agujas en un palacio de hielo.

Hay algo adictivo en ello, Sheldon no lo entendería... ¿Cómo podría entenderlo? Las primeras veces, odió el dolor. Lo odió porque era demasiado sucio y desordenado. Odió el ácido subiendo por su garganta y el peso que se sumó a sus huesos con cada arcada... odió sus manos frías y lastimadas. Odió ese nuevo ser en el que se convirtió porque no podía controlarlo, no podía controlar nada. Y, en medio de ese desorden, la única salvación fue amar algo. Abrazó su enfermedad, y el ácido se volvió tan dulce como té de manzanilla, y el dolor de sus nudillos comenzó a sentirse como besos en las manos.

—Sólo dime cómo te sientes, por favor —pidió otra vez. La desesperación lo llevó a rogar.

—Sólo no me juzgues —replicó Amy, rodando en la cama y dándole la espalda. Si lo veía a los ojos, todo sería más difícil—. Cuando lo hago siento... me siento como lo haces tú en tu lugar. Segura. En mi zona. En mi propio universo que siempre estará ahí y es lo único que puedo controlar...

Sheldon se mordió el labio. No importaba cuánto se esforzara, no podía comprender como algo autodestructivo y doloroso podía hacerla sentir de esa forma. No sabía porqué quería sentirse de esa forma.

Aún no cabía en su cabeza cómo había ocultado algo de tal magnitud. Era como una sombra maligna que la cubría en todo momento, y nadie la notaba a pesar de que era ridículamente grande y helada.

En las cenas grupales, Amy comía porciones sensatas. Así como en las noches de citas. Y, desde que vivían juntos, notó que sus hábitos alimenticios eran perfectamente normales. No había huellas. No había indicios.

Sólo una cadena jalada y un baño ocupado por algo más de tiempo. Nada relevante.

Ahora podía verlo.

—Estabas engañando a todo el mundo... todo este tiempo —murmuró débilmente, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba cansado.

Sintió como Amy se removía lejos de su agarre.

—No he engañado a nadie —negó, con el ceño fruncido—... es irónico que mis hábitos alimenticios te perturben tanto. Si no como, soy extraña y estoy enferma; sin embargo, si no sonrío, si no duermo, si no amo... nadie se preocupa tanto. Nadie lo hizo jamás. Ni siquiera tú —la voz de Amy comenzó a alzarse— ¿Sabes qué? Déjame en paz, quiero dormir.

El sueño era el estado óptimo. Al dormir no necesitaba vomitar, al dormir su adicción disminuía. Al dormir, el mundo se apagaba por esos instantes y todo, todo, podía quedar en suspenso. Casi parecía mejorar.

—Sí me importas —Sheldon se rindió. Al menos por el momento. No podía manejar las palabras afiladas de su novia ni su nueva mentalidad. Intentando sonar casual y relajar a Amy, volvió a hablar—... sabes, Leonard y Penny nos esperan para la cena. Si no vienes, ella vendrá a buscarte y eso es peor, ¿no crees? Ven, Amy. Por favor.

Consideró ser sarcástica por un momento. Consideró reírse en su cara. Incluso gritar y hacer un berrinche; porque lo único que quería era estar sola, y, simultáneamente, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarlo ir jamás. Su perra interior parecía estar tomando fuerzas, haciéndola decir cosas injustas y comportarse de un modo oscuro. Era hora de levantarse y volver a ser una gran actriz.

Era una buena actriz; tenía una gran variedad de sonrisas.

 **. . .**

La comida fue silenciosa en extremo. Un dolor de cabeza era la escusa perfecta para no hablar y mantenerse alejada de los alimentos que querían meterse en su boca y vivir allí para siempre... esos recipientes de cartón blanco, tan intrascendentes e indefensos, contenían una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar. Lo banal puede ser determinante para otras personas; puede ser por lo que mueren, por lo que sufren, por lo que sangran. En este caso, la comida.

Había comida en todas las conversaciones, a todas horas, estaba harta.

Por eso, comenzó a comer, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Sheldon. Él le dio una sonrisa.

Pero obligar a una bulímica a comer, es como atarle las manos a un cleptómano y considerarlo sano porque tomar cosas le es imposible. Cubriendo la enfermedad, nunca arrancándola de raíz.

 **o**

El abismo estaba a un milímetro de sus píes. Inclinaba el rostro, y viendo hacia el fondo de la fosa, podía escuchar gritos ahogados. Si ella no caía, eso la envolvería como una estela de humo ennegrecido. Ya no había escapatoria. No había por dónde salir; el sentimiento de control había desaparecido y le dolía la garganta.

Hubo pequeños signos flotando uno encima del otro, antes de caer completamente. Eran como una escalera cuyos peldaños estaban hechos de sueños rotos. El día que despertó con náuseas aunque su estómago estaba vacío, el día que sólo bastó una constricción de su abdomen para quedar vacía... el día que el hambre se sintió como un premio. Ese día, la escalera acabó.

Había caído por las escaleras.

Sheldon dormía y ella satisfacía su adicción a la madrugada. No había nada de qué deshacerse en realidad. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían. Sabía que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Pero en ese momento no pensaba en eso. Su mente estaba muchos años atrás, en una muchachita de quince años que jugaba con la comida. En una madre esbelta que la miraba con un gesto de asco. En un espejo.

Se miró en el espejo y sólo vio un fantasma. Oyó gritar a cada latido de su corazón... y supo que todo —absolutamente todo— estaba mal.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sheldon estaba allí. Con su bata fuertemente amarrada y un gesto derrotado en el rostro. Parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca. Amy se sorprendió que sólo unas horas de verdad dolorosa lo hubieran llevado a ese extremo.

—Cáncer de garganta, anemia, perforaciones en el estómago, pérdida de dientes y cabello, depresión... —dijo Sheldon súbitamente. Mientras agarraba a Amy de la mano y tiraba de ella, guiándola otra vez a la cama.

Amy se sacudió.

—¡No necesito que me expliques eso, ya lo sé! —se quejó, tirándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas otra vez.

—¡Entonces explícamelo tú, Amy! —Sheldon se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Explicar qué? ¿Explicarte que deseo ignorar las leyes de la física? Quiero que lo que suba jamás toque el suelo. Quiero ser invisible, volverme una sombra. Ser poderosa... ¿Explicar que el tiempo puede ir hacia delante y hacia atrás, del presente al pasado y de vuelta y no lo puedo controlar? —debajo de las mantas, Amy sentía el calor de sus lágrimas mojándole la cara.

—¡Eres imposible Amy! Estás destruyéndome más que el desorden, más que los gérmenes, más que las ecuaciones a medio hacer. Y aún así dices que no me importas... ¿sabes? No me rendiré. No lo haré aunque me alejes y no quieras verme; porque te amo, y creo que por primera vez en nuestra relación, yo comprendo más el amor que tú...

Un sollozo ahogado lo interrumpió.

—Te está pudriendo por dentro y no puedes parar... no podrás curarte hasta que reconozcas que tienes una enfermedad. No me alejaré Amy.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

Tomó su celular y comenzó su investigación: estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo solo. Y aunque Amy lo odiara por lo que iba a hacer, él se odiaría más si ella salía herida.

Mientras tanto, Amy se sacudía bajo las mantas.

Todo. Absolutamente todo, estaba mal.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Estuve pensando bastante sobre la reacción de Sheldon… creo que a esta altura, él sería sobreprotector e intentaría ayudarla. Eso es lo que quiero yo, al menos. No quiero un bebé gigante y egoísta esta vez; Amy no necesita eso.**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Entiendo perfectamente que esta historia -y las de drama en general- no son la tacita de té de muuuchas personas.**

 **Aún así, si lo leen siéntanse libres de criticar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

" _ **Toast one last puff**_

 _ **And two last regrets**_

 _ **Three spirits and**_

 _ **Twelve lonely steps**_

 _ **Up heaven's stairway to gold**_

 _ **Mine myself like coal**_

 _ **A mountain of a soul**_

 _ **Each day, I cry**_

 _ **Oh, I feel so low from living high!**_

 _ **My heart would break without you**_

 _ **Might not awake without you**_

 _ **Been hurting low, from living high for so long**_

 _ **I'm sorry, and I love you…**_

 _ **I'll keep on searching for an answer**_

 _ **Cause I need you more than dope**_

 _ **I need you more than dope".**_

 **o**

El espejo la despidió una vez más. Su cuerpo le dio rabia y se tiró en la cama confiada en que el llanto vendría.

Alguien medía sollozando la extensión del alba. Alguien apuñalaba la almohada en busca de su imposible lugar de reposo. Alguien acarició una mano blanca. Alguien ama y el otro duerme. Amy abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Sheldon, sólo al dormir parecía en completa armonía. Sólo al dormir dejaba de estar alerta.

Había pasado una semana. Siete días monopolizados por los silencios tensos y sermones extensos. Siete días en los que vivió la metamorfosis de su novio: antes, un hombre inocente y egoísta. Ahora, un hombre serio que parecía respirar sólo para ella.

Eso la molestaba de una forma indescriptible.

Un ejemplo de la determinación de Sheldon a no dejarla sola, fue decidir que ambos tomaran vacaciones. Sheldon Cooper y vacaciones son dos elementos que siempre estuvieron separados por un muro de un kilometro de alto… pero aún así, allí estaban: una semana sin ir al trabajo. Una semana en la que Sheldon sólo le dirigía la palabra para ordenarle que se alimente.

Sabía que Sheldon estaba planeando _algo_. Lo sabía y la aterraba. No quería que las cosas cambiaran; quería seguir viva y volver a tener todo lo que tenía antes. ¿Porqué un pequeño detalle de su vida había destruido todo por completo?

Todo se sentía tan gastado. Una fuerza potente la empujaba a un precipicio al que quería caer, y Sheldon sostenía su mano tan firmemente que le dolía. O Sheldon se daba por vencido, o ella dejaba que la arrastrara lejos del borde. A esas alturas, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose.

Comía las comidas y dejaba que su organismo asimilara los nutrientes y calorías. Sí, pero ya no sonreía. Hablaba, o dormía siquiera. ¿A esto le llamaba "cura"?

Estaba viviendo el momento en el que todo es gris. Completamente nublado y decadente, como una niña dibujada en una pared con tiza, borrada por un chubasco de viento y agua. O la fachada de un edificio abandonado donde _alguien_ mató _algo_. Todo era un cementerio en una mañana de lluvia y humedad. No podía soportar seguir viviendo en un eterno día tormentoso. ¿Sheldon seguiría con ella a pesar de todo? ¿Sheldon se hundiría con ella al intentar salvarla de —lo que él creía— la estaba destruyendo?

Amy intentó volver a dormir. Pero fue imposible. Demasiadas cosas nadando en su mente y demasiadas emociones matándose dentro suyo.

Se obligó, por primera vez, a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué decía la científica en ella?

 _Enfermedad._

Lógico y obvio. Era lo único cierto. Las personas morían por eso, las personas se destruían y lastimaban. Eso hacen las enfermedades. Pero esta _enfermedad_ se sentía bien. Control y poder eran los premios que le regalaba su enfermedad a cambio de su sufrimiento.

Miró a Sheldon. Miró el techo. Y se vio a ella misma dibujada en el aire. Le dolía el cuerpo. Siempre era tan débil y cansada. Su boca dolorida, como sus manos y sus piernas. ¿Siempre el precio fue tan caro? Estiró la mano y dibujó el contorno de la barbilla de su novio con un dedo. Tuvo miedo de haberlo perdido para siempre. Quizás ella era demasiado desastrosa para su vida... se había estado mintiendo durante tanto tiempo: jamás tuvo el control.

 _Jamás._

 _Ella_ era la que la controlaba, la trataba como una muñeca de trapo con marcas de costura, la alzaba hasta las estrellas y la dejaba caer al infierno. Era un huracán, un cismo, una náufraga. ¿Qué puede soñar una náufraga sino que acaricia las arenas de la orilla?. Quería encontrarse; porque su cuerpo dolía demasiado, y su alma estaba desgastada. Porque podría estar perdiendo algo más que unos kilos.

Cerró los ojos y fingió que no existía. Se sentía sola.

No estaba sola; había alguien allí que temblaba.

 **o**

Sólo un dibujo, una grieta en un muro, algo en el viento, un sabor amargo, bastaban para transportarla a su ensueño. Tenía las facciones completamente adormiladas y los ojos ausentes; daba miedo, y desprendía locura.

Sheldon se preguntó en qué momento se perdió tanto. Recordaba cuando ella era una mujer de verdad, o aparentaba serlo. Ahora estaba hecha de cristal.

Siempre vio a Amy como una persona fuerte, independiente, casi tan inteligente como él. A sus ojos, ella era perfecta. Pero ahora, todo lo que podía notar eran las contradicciones obvias en la vida de Amy: arremataba contra los estereotipos de mujeres perfectas y delgadas, sin embargo... ella se destruía en busca de esa belleza.

En una semana, no había logrado nada más que volver a su novia un muerto viviente. Había descuidado su apariencia, paseándose constantemente de la cama al sofá en camisón y con el cabello despeinado.

No lo tocaba. No lo saludaba. Era fría y ausente; pero comía. Y él se aseguró de que _realmente_ comiera.

Ahora, mientras observaba como ella bebía un té, con ojeras crecientes y ojos rojos, decidió ponerle fin a eso.

Su novia se estaba consumiendo lentamente frente a sus ojos; después de años de consumirse en la oscuridad.

—Amy —llamó, apoyando sus manos en la mesa y buscando las palabras indicadas para seguir. Ella levantó los ojos, tan callada como siempre—. Mi deber es cuidarte. No porque lo diga algún papel... sino porque así me lo grita mi... _corazón_ —Sheldon suspiró— ¿puedes creerlo? Sólo tú logras hacerme decir estas cosas... y es hora de que yo logre algo. Amy, antes de ti vivía como un hombre a medias, y tú me abriste los ojos a cosas tan maravillosas que ni siquiera sabía que anhelaba; ahora, debo devolverte el favor. Porque te amo. Te amo aunque estés enferma y creas que luces repulsiva. Eres el ser más hermoso de la tierra, y no sé cómo no puedes notar eso. Pero te lo haré notar. Por eso, he decidido que debes recibir ayuda profesional.

Sheldon guardó silencio por unos instantes. Esperando una reacción. Amy sólo revolvía su té con una cuchara.

—He estado investigando —continuó—, y creo que has humanizado tu enfermedad. Es común en las personas con trastornos alimenticios hacer eso, y...

—Está bien, Sheldon.

 _No, no estaba bien._

Haría cualquier cosa para escapar de esa situación, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas.

Extrañaba a esa mujer fuerte que podría haberse levantado, cogido una maleta, y se alejaría de aquél hombre que amenazaba con destruir todo su estilo de vida. Pero no podía. El amor la retenía.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Amy? ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Qué es lo que más necesitas?_

Felicidad. Amor. Sheldon.

 **. . .**

Sheldon no le soltó la mano en todo el recorrido. Apenas registró su miedo a los hospitales; Amy era la que importaba aquí. Era una clínica prestigiosa, y las opiniones de usuarios de Internet eran impecables; sabía que eso no bastaba, pero un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo, del tamaño de un frijol nació en él al ver que podía, realmente, ayudarla.

La recepción del ala de nutrición de la clínica tenía carteles informativos sobre diferentes enfermedades. Desde diabetes, hasta obesidad, pasando por anorexia y bulimia. Leyó los carteles un total de diez veces hasta que la recepcionista los llamó. Sintió la mano de Amy apretando la suya con más fuerza.

—Doctora Fowler, debe saber que en esta institución los tratamientos para curar trastornos alimenticios se basan en reglas estrictas e inalterables; de ahí nace nuestro prestigio —la Directora del hospital era una mujer directa. Arrastró una carpeta de papeles sobre el escritorio—. Si va a tratarse en nuestra clínica, debe saber que el tratamiento no será sólo aquí. Se meterá en su vida, en sus relaciones sociales, en sus más mínimos hábitos. Trabajamos con ayuda de los familiares de los pacientes, combinado, obviamente, con un tratamiento nutricional y psicológico. Deberá asistir a sesiones grupales cinco veces a la semana. Citas con su psicólogo tres veces a la semana; su nutricionista estará presente en todo el tratamiento. Deben saber que este es un camino largo, difícil y frustrante. Pero no imposible —con voz más suave, prosiguió—. ¿Nos dejarás ayudarte, Amy?

 _No._

Amy firmó los papeles.

 **. . .**

Prefería morir antes de volver a aquél lugar. Deseaba tener una máquina del tiempo y jamás haber tenido ese atracón un mes atrás, cuando Sheldon la descubrió.

El grupo se había enterado. Por recomendación —u orden, aún no estaba segura— de su psicólogo. Fue un día dramático y plagado de lágrimas. Jamás había sido tan abrazada en su vida.

 _Lo odió._

Estaba controlada las 24 horas del día. Su trabajo se condenó hasta nuevo aviso, o hasta que en su planilla psiquiátrica escribieran un "sana". Cuando Sheldon no estaba con ella, lo estaría Penny, o Bernadette, o Raj. Era una prisionera a la que le revisaban las manos todos los días. A veces, sólo se reía de la torpeza de la situación.

El humor era la única forma de sobrevivir los viajes al baño, sino debería suicidarse.

Y estaban esas _estúpidas_ reuniones grupales. Y la _estúpida_ fe de Sheldon de que podría salir adelante.

Las _estúpidas_ esperanzas de todos. Y ella los decepcionaría.

 _Ella odiaba, odiaba y quiera que todos muriesen._

 **. . .**

—¿Cómo has estado, Amy? —preguntó Ían, su terapeuta. Pregunta rutinaria, de un empleo monótono.

Amy estaba enfadada.

—¿Cómo he estado? —repitió, retorciéndose las manos— ¿Cómo estaría usted, Dr., si estuviera secuestrado en su propia casa? Soy una presa en mi vida. Todos creen que miento, todos creen que estoy loca y no sirvo. ¿Porqué no me dicen la verdad? ¿Porqué no me dicen que soy una perra insoportable y que estoy muerta? —estalló, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Estaba llevando mal la abstinencia. Si su mente no entendía su recuperación, su cuerpo estaba desquiciado. Su organismo le pedía que comiera hasta estallar, no importaba qué o en qué momento. Sólo en porciones gigantes; y que luego lo eliminara.

Su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a que ya no podían hacerlo. No podía.

Una pequeña parte de ella, no quería hacerlo.

—¿Porqué sigues este tratamiento, Amy? Eres una adulta, puedes abandonarlo si quieres. ¿Qué es lo que te retiene en esta prisión, como tú dices?

—Necesito recuperar mi vida —la respuesta salió automáticamente. Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo tipo de control, uno lejos de su enfermedad.

Y también estaba Sheldon.

—No quiero decepcionar a mis amigos —agregó en un susurro.

—Debes intentar no decepcionarte a ti misma, Amy. Piensa en ti y levántate por ti. Recupérate porque te amas; no porque temes perder el amor de los demás.

 **. . .**

—He llegado al extremo de arrancar mis uñas y tragar un tenedor en mis atracones. Pero esos recuerdos sólo me vuelven más fuerte. Han pasado tres meses y me siento muy bien conmigo misma. Sé que puedo hacerlo, soy fuerte.

Una ronda de aplausos resonó en la sala. Amy observó a la mujer que acababa de hablar. Supo que era mentira; la había visto en su auto, atiborrándose de chocolates. Cosa que estaba prohibida. Sintió un poco de lástima.

Ella no habló. Jamás lo hacía.

Pero escuchando había aprendido más de lo que creía.

Salió de su sesión grupal y se encontró con Sheldon, la esperaba con esa misma mirada anhelante.

Las cosas estaban avanzando. Sabía que podría hacerlo. Ya no se sentía muerta y ya no deseaba morir; pudo disfrutar algunas comidas sin remordimiento.

A veces caía. Pero siempre estaba él para sujetarla y recordarle que era hermosa, y especial, y que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

A veces caía, y ella misma se lo recordaba.

Mientras sentía el brazo de Sheldon alrededor de su cintura, sonrió. Su garganta estaba sana al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

No existía una cura total; el fantasma de su enfermedad podría aparecer en el futuro. Pero ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte para darle un soplo y mandarlo lejos.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles de verdad a Solitary Heaven y creep-moon; siempre leen mis historias sin importar lo extrañas, impopulares (?) y tristes que sean (¡También ellas escriben muy bien!) ¡Gracias!**

 **Ahora, dije que esto iba a tener cinco capítulos; pero me encontré realmente ansiosa por darle una resolución. Creo que es una regla propia: si el tema es muy poderoso, no darle más de tres capítulos. Inicio, nudo, y desenlace.**

 **En un plano más personal, escribí esta historia porque creo que escribir exorciza. Fue difícil. Sinceramente, sufrí por bastante tiempo este trastorno alimenticio. Volcar mis recuerdos en Amy sirve; siempre puedo darle un final feliz. Creo que todos queremos a alguien como el Sheldon de esta historia; alguien que nos quiera y, ya saben, nos sostenga. Y nos diga que somos especiales y todo va a estar bien.**

 **En fin, nos leemos.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
